world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010314aveljossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began messaging chimericalCrotchet CC at 14:50 -- 14:50 GG: hello αvel! 14:50 CC: OH HI! :D 14:50 CC: HOW'RE YOU? 14:50 GG: -'m αlr-ght, you? 14:51 CC: I'M WELL! I'M LEARNING HOW TO SHOOT DARTS! 14:51 GG: dαrts? 14:51 GG: huh 14:51 GG: leαrn-ng from who? 14:51 CC: YEAH! I'M TEACHING MYSELF! ^-^ 14:52 GG: oh cool 14:52 GG: hey, - forgot to αsk 14:52 GG: whαts your t-tle? 14:53 CC: o: MY TITLE? 14:53 CC: ...OH! THAT! 14:53 CC: I'M A SEER OF SPACE! :D 14:53 CC: whatever that is... 14:53 GG: oh cool 14:54 CC: WHAT'RE YOU? o: 14:54 GG: oh hey remember lαst t-me - sα-d kn-ghts αnd pr-nces were -mportαnt -n th-s gαme 14:54 GG: -'m the kn-ght of heαrt 14:54 CC: YES! 14:54 CC: o: OHH! 14:54 CC: :D THAT'S COOL! 14:54 GG: yeαh - guess 14:54 CC: WHAT ARE TITLES ANYWAY? 14:54 GG: oh hey, my fr-end ryspor -s αn he-r of spαce, you two should collαborαte 14:55 CC: o: 14:55 GG: well - th-nk t-tles αre l-ke our role -n th-s gαme 14:55 CC: roles...? 14:55 GG: yeαh l-uke 14:55 GG: *l-ke 14:55 GG: whαt we're supposed to do 14:55 CC: ...huh 14:56 CC: OKAY! o: 14:56 GG: αlso you get superpowers correspond-ng w-th your t-tle 14:56 CC: o.o 14:56 CC: REALLY? 14:56 GG: yeαh 14:56 CC: O: WOAH! 14:57 GG: yeαh -kr 14:57 GG: -t's so cool 14:58 CC: DO YOU HAVE PoWERS? 14:58 CC: :D 14:58 GG: not yet no 14:58 GG: -'m work-ng on -t 14:58 GG: - hαve some -deαs of th-ngs to αttempt 14:58 CC: o: 14:58 CC: LIKE WHAT? 14:59 GG: well heαrt hαs to do w-th l-ke the soul αnd sh-t 14:59 CC: :3 superpowers sound so cool... 14:59 GG: so - wαs th-nk-ng of try-ng αstrαl project-on 14:59 CC: .-. ASTRAL WHAT? 15:00 GG: lett-ng my soul leαve my body αnd wαnder αround 15:00 CC: o.o 15:00 GG: -t could be crαzy useful 15:00 CC: THAT'S SO COOL! :D 15:00 CC: WHAT COULD I DO? o: 15:00 GG: - dont know 15:01 GG: youre α seer of spαce 15:01 GG: so mαybe you know αbout spαcey th-ngs? 15:01 CC: i see things...? 15:01 CC: WHAT ARE SPACEY THINGS? o: 15:01 GG: - would recommend collαborαt-ng w-th ryspor on thαt 15:01 CC: OH, OKAY 15:02 CC: ...HE HAS A CHUMHANDLE? 15:02 GG: yeαh 15:02 GG: gregαr-ousTroubαdour 15:02 GG: he's α fαr-ly αmαz-ng person 15:02 CC: c: OKAY! 15:02 CC: THANK YOU! 15:02 CC: HEHE! 15:02 CC: I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET HIM! :D 15:02 GG: no problem 15:03 GG: ok so 15:03 CC: there's a lot of people i can talk to... 15:03 CC: HM? 15:03 GG: there were some other th-ngs - wαnted to tαlk to you αbout 15:03 GG: just α few wαrn-ngs 15:03 CC: I'M ALL EARS/EYES! :3 15:03 GG: do you know l-bby? 15:03 CC: LIBBY! YES! 15:03 CC: i think... 15:03 GG: shes cool 15:03 CC: :D 15:03 GG: you cαn trust ehr 15:03 CC: YAY! SHE IS COOL! 15:04 GG: but -f you αre ever contαcted by scαrlet or jαck, dont respond just close the w-ndow 15:04 CC: :C 15:04 CC: i don't like jack... 15:04 CC: WHO'S SCARLET? 15:04 GG: scαrlet -s 15:04 GG: shes bαd news 15:04 CC: o: 15:04 GG: never, ever speαk to her 15:04 CC: :c eep... 15:05 CC: SHE HAS A CHUMHANDLE, TOO? 15:05 GG: becαuse she -s mαsetr fuck-ng mαn-pulαtor 15:05 GG: yeαh 15:05 CC: er, all of them... 15:05 GG: rαv-sh-ngCαlypso 15:05 CC: o: 15:05 GG: just stαy the fuck αwαy, okαy? 15:05 GG: - leαrned thαt lesson the hαrd wαy 15:05 CC: eeeeeep...okay... 15:06 GG: yeαh so just αvo-d those two 15:06 CC: THANK YOU! 15:06 GG: no problem 15:06 GG: αlso - suppose - should get you cαught up on some of the go-ngs on -n th-s gαme 15:06 CC: o: I SUPPOSE SO! 15:07 CC: there seems to be a lot going on... 15:07 GG: you know jαck, so -'m αssum-ng you know αbout αll the sh-t hes been pull-ng 15:07 CC: :c he's scary... 15:08 CC: i don't know him... 15:08 GG: he's been k-ll-ng lots of people 15:08 CC: D: 15:08 CC: OH NO... 15:08 GG: yeαh 15:09 GG: αlso, you know αbout dreαmselfs? 15:09 CC: o: NOPE! 15:11 GG: oh ok 15:11 GG: well -n th-s gαme 15:11 GG: when you dreαm you -nhαb-t α second body on one of the dreαm plαnets 15:11 CC: o.o 15:11 CC: wooaahh... 15:11 GG: there αre two, dorse αnd prof-t 15:12 GG: or derse αnd prosp-t 15:12 GG: -ve heαrd -t both wαys 15:12 CC: o: OKAY 15:12 CC: :D THAT'S SO COOL! 15:12 GG: yeαh 15:12 GG: scαrlet -s on derse 15:12 GG: thαts her bαse of operαt-ons 15:13 CC: eep, okay... 15:13 CC: SO STAY AWAY FROM DORSE? 15:13 CC: or derse... 15:13 GG: well -f thαts your dreαmworld you dont hαve much cho-ce 15:13 GG: but be cαreful -f -t -s 15:14 GG: αlso, my dreαmself hαs been cαptured by scαrlet 15:14 CC: D: 15:14 CC: WHAT! 15:14 GG: for the second t-me 15:14 GG: yeαh 15:14 CC: D: OH NO 15:14 CC: WHY? 15:14 CC: NO! YOU SHOULD BE RESCUED! 15:14 CC: i think... 15:14 GG: becαuse shes go-ng to use my dreαmbody to chαnnel her deαd husbαnd 15:14 GG: αnd no, - SHOULD NOT BE RESCUED! 15:14 CC: ...BWAH 15:15 CC: :c 15:15 GG: TH-S WHOLE TH-NG -S MY FUCKUP SO -'M JUST GO-NG TO DEA W-TH -T MYSELF 15:15 CC: :C 15:15 CC: meep... 15:15 CC: okay... 15:15 GG: guh, sorry 15:15 CC: :c okay... 15:15 CC: you're fine... 15:16 GG: - just dont wαnt you or αnyone else gett-ng hurt try-ng to unfuck my s-tuαt-on 15:16 CC: eheh... 15:16 CC: is there anything on the other planet...? 15:16 GG: well αppαrently thαts where her deαd husbαnd -s bur-ed 15:16 GG: but dont look -nto thαt 15:17 CC: o.o 15:17 CC: okay... 15:17 GG: snoop-ng αround thαt subject hαs gotten people k-leld 15:17 CC: eep... 15:17 GG: yeαh 15:17 CC: this game is kinda scary... :c 15:17 GG: yeαh -t k-ndα -s 15:17 GG: buut αt leαst we're go-ng through -t w-th our fr-ends, r-ght? 15:18 CC: o: YES! 15:18 CC: C: 15:18 CC: IT'S GREAT TO HAVE FRIENDS BY OUR SIDES! 15:18 CC: AND WE HAVE SUPERPOWERS! 15:18 CC: :D 15:18 GG: hehe yup 15:18 CC: HEHE! 15:19 CC: I WANT TO LEARN SUPERPOWERS! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE! 15:19 GG: well, thαts αll - reαlly hαve for you, so -s there αnyth-ng youd l-ke to tαlk αbout? 15:19 CC: C: YES! CAN YOU-- OH! 15:19 CC: HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE IN THIS GAME? o: 15:19 GG: - th-nk you mαke twenty 15:19 GG: not -nclud-ng tw-nks αnd consorts 15:20 CC: oh, that's not very much... 15:20 CC: WHERE IS EVERYBODY? 15:20 GG: well everyone spl-t -nto teαms 15:20 GG: -'m guess-ng your gonnα be w-th the rest of the humαns? 15:20 GG: where αre you now? 15:21 CC: I DON'T KNOW! I'M ONLY HERE WITH NULLAR! 15:21 CC: IT'S THE TWO OF US! plus jack... :'c 15:21 GG: oh you're w-th null 15:21 GG: wα-t wα-t jαck -s there? 15:21 CC: :c 15:21 CC: I'M NOT SURE 15:21 CC: I THink so... 15:22 GG: hm 15:22 CC: NULLAR CALLED IT SIRJACK OR SOMETHING 15:22 GG: oh ok 15:22 GG: thαts ehr spr-te - th-nk 15:22 CC: BUT IT LOOKED AT ME WEIRD AND WAS VERY SCARY :C 15:22 GG: yeαh jαck -s pretty scαry -n generαl 15:22 CC: it loooked like the one who attacked libby... 15:23 CC: ...SPRITE? 15:23 GG: yeαh 15:23 GG: you should hαve gotten one when you entered 15:24 CC: ...I'M NOT SURE 15:24 CC: i think i have an idea... 15:24 GG: αn -deα? 15:24 GG: ok well - got to go 15:24 GG: but -'ll tαlk to you lαter 15:25 CC: o: OKAY! 15:25 CC: IT'S BEEN FUN! :D 15:25 CC: BYE!! 15:25 GG: bye αvel -- garrisonedGuardian GG stopped messaging chimericalCrotchet CC at 15:25 --